The invention relates to a fastening plate, a fastening device, and also a method for fixing an electric machine to a component.
DE 10 2005 030 218 A1 discloses a fastening device, wherein an adapter element is arranged about an output shaft of an electric motor in order to fasten said electric motor by way of example in an automobile bodywork. The adaptor element that is embodied in two pieces is joined in a radial manner to an axial extension of the electric motor. The axial extension is a component of a bearing shield and comprises in its radial outer periphery a form closure that prevents the adapter element from rotating with respect to the electric motor. In order to position the output shaft of the electric motor precisely with respect to the automobile bodywork, very high demands are placed on the production of the adapter element. However, it is not possible to guarantee that the precise positioning remains permanent particularly if the environmental temperatures change.